


Dimensions

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: BDSM, Birthday, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP nothing but kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlaneJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/gifts).



> for TroyGirl68's birthday. She wanted Nate naked except for combat boots and Brad having his wicked way. When pressed, she wanted Brad in fatigue trousers and boots and nothing else. So, big fat Happy Birthday to TroyGirl68! See you in the Big Easy where we'll get drunk and easy!

Brad picked up the large leather contraption and turned back to Nate. He paused at the incongruous sight. Nate stood in the center of Brad's bedroom, naked except for his combat boots. His face, neck, and chest were flushed and his cock stood proudly erect. Brad's own dick twitched at the sight.

Nate stood at ease, eyes on the floor. He was willingly, enthusiastically submitting to Brad's dominance but there was still something ethereally dignified about Nate Fick - something Brad wanted to restrain and control, but never break.

He moved to stand directly in front of Nate. He was aware of his own advantage over Nate, still dressed as he was in his desert camouflage utility trousers and boots. As he stood in Nate's eyeline, Nate's gaze shifted until it landed on Brad's naked chest. Still, he kept his gaze submissively averted.

"I'm going to put the collar on you now," Brad said firmly.

Nate nodded once in assent.

"Lift your chin," Brad ordered and Nate obediently tilted his chin up but kept his eyes down.

Brad wrapped the collar around Nate's throat. When the ends met behind his neck, Brad released the long strap of leather in his hand to let it dangle down Nate's spine. Brad fastened the buckles of the collar. When he stepped back, Nate chin was forced upward by the thick black leather adorned with a stainless steel ring.

"Okay?" Brad asked.

Nate tried to nod but the collar prevented the movement. "Yes," he answered instead.

Brad walked around to stand behind Nate. "I'm going to lock your hands behind your back now," Brad warned him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Nate said in a low but clear voice.

Brad took one of Nate's hands, still pressed to the small of his own back, and placed it inside the cuff attached to the leather strap that hung down from Nate's neck. When he seemed relaxed with the new position, Brad fastened Nate's other wrist in the second cuff on the strap. Nate was now forced to keep his hands in the small of his back, in the at-ease position.

The black of the combat boots and the leather straps contrasted beautifully with Nate's pale skin. His hands pressed to the small of his back emphasized the firm roundness of his ass.

Brad's cock throbbed and pressed against his fatigues. He adjusted himself, which didn't help much, before he stepped back around in front of Nate.

He watched Nate standing passively, lips parted and moist as he breathed heavily, his chest heaving. The flush on his skin had deepened. Nate's cock bobbed slightly as it stood out from his body, still hard.

Brad moved in and stood close to Nate, pressed himself up against him. He turned his head slightly and pressed his own parted lips to Nate's temple. He could smell Nate's clean scent, his shampoo, and his aftershave. Underneath it all was the smell of his sweat and his arousal.

Brad reached between their bodies and snapped a black leather cock ring into place on Nate's genitals. Nate grunted slightly at the tight constriction but otherwise didn't react.

Lowering his head, Brad kissed Nate, sweeping his tongue into his warm mouth. Nate returned the kiss enthusiastically. Brad liked the wet feel of their mouths sliding against one another.

He pulled back and placed a hand on Nate's shoulder. "Still with me?"

"Oh yes," Nate said firmly.

"Good," Brad said, excited about what he had planned next. "Come over here," he instructed. "I've got you."

Nate hadn't wanted to know about this part in advance. He'd wanted to be anxious with the anticipation of the unknown. Brad was aware of the level of trust that took and he didn't take it lightly.

He gently guided Nate to sit on the edge of the bed. "Carefully, kneel on the bed facing the foot of it. I'll help if you need it."

Brad was realistic about the ease with which Nate would be able to climb onto the bed with his hands secured behind his back and wearing clunky combat boots. Nate made it look easy, though, gracefully lying back and rolling to his knees, sliding quickly into position. Again, Brad found himself impressed with how easily Nate was able to master new tasks.

"Excellent," Brad praised, moving to the foot of the bed. He put a hand behind Nate's neck and tugged him gently downward. Awkwardly, Nate bent forward until his forehead was pressed to the mattress. "Now stay like that until I tell you to move, or I move you myself."

"Yes, sir," Nate replied automatically, a former Marine acknowledging an order. They hadn't previously agreed that Nate would call Brad 'sir'.

Brad leaned over Nate and pressed his lips to the back of his head, feeling his close-cropped hair. He ran his hands over Nate's sides, soothing and praising at the same time. He hoped that Nate couldn't feel his hands tremble. Brad was pretty fucking turned on, but he couldn't escape the weight of the responsibility he had toward Nate. It humbled him.

Standing up, Brad grabbed a small box off the dresser. He crawled onto the bed and knelt between Nate's legs. From inside the box, Brad took out a bottle of lubricant.

He patted Nate on one firm ass cheek, "Lift up," he instructed. "Ass in the air."

Nate lifted his ass up, giving Brad the access he sought, but he kept his forehead pressed to the bed. He was fucking gorgeous like this. Brad could stare at Nate's body for hours. He was long and lean and firm. Muscles flexed and contracted beneath his smooth skin.

Brad coated one of his fingers with lube. He teased the tip around the tight, pink pucker of Nate's ass hole. He pressed inward, feeling Nate's body take him readily and easily. Brad twisted his finger to spread the lube.

Withdrawing his finger, Brad coated two digits this time. He pressed in and smoothed the lube along the walls of Nate's tight channel. The heat and the tightness made Brad's cock ache. It pressed almost painfully hard against his fly. He had to be patient, though. Caring for Nate's needs came before Brad's own desires.

Brad slid his fingers out of Nate's body. From inside the box, he removed his first toy. He and Nate had been dabbling in ass play for months. Nate was pretty accommodating when it came to size, but so far, Brad had only used smooth toys on him. Tonight, unbeknownst to Nate, Brad was going to switch to a toy that would jolt his sphincter in a way Nate hadn't yet experienced. He only hoped he could live up to Nate's expectations.

Brad coated the anal plug with lube. He poured the slick over all three levels, and then smoothed it over the surfaces with his fingers. With one hand at the cleft of Nate's ass and the other on the plug, Brad pressed it against Nate's opening and began to push.

He watched as Nate's body flexed but didn't tense. He gave a soft grunt as his ass opened for the black silicon toy and Brad knew he thought the hard part was over. Suddenly, the first stage slid entirely into Nate's body and the abrupt ridge shocked his sphincter. Nate gasped into the bedspread. Brad stopped pushing as Nate's muscles clamped at the first staging area of the plug. He rubbed his hand over Nate's tense ass cheeks.

"Very good," Brad praised. "That surprised you, didn't it?"

"Yes," Nate replied easily.

"You handled it very well," he said honestly. "Now remember to breathe."

Brad pressed the toy inward once again, watching Nate's hole open wide for the slightly larger second stage. The pink skin widened over the silicon, sliding easily over it and clamped down on the second staging area. Brad wished it was his own cock pressing into Nate's ass.

Nate's grunt was a little louder this time. The muscles in his ass and thighs stayed flexed just a little longer before he breathed through the shock to his body.

"Tell me what you're feeling," Brad ordered softly, both checking in with Nate and wanting to hear him describe what the experience was like for him.

"A little stretched. A little full," Nate answered.

Brad pressed again and watched Nate's ass open up and take the wider third stage, clamping hard on the staging area yet again. Nate's grunt was following by a deep sigh.

"Tell me what you feel, Nate," Brad ordered.

"Nice and full. Slightly stretched," Nate replied.

Brad opened his hand and smacked the base of the plug two, three, four times. Nate's surprised grunt became a low groan.

Kneeling up, Brad bent over Nate's body and slid his hands under Nate's shoulders.

"Sit back with me, Nate," Brad ordered, pulling at Nate's body to help him sit up and back.

Nate gasped as he sat back on his heels, back pressed to Brad's chest. Brad knew the shift in position made the toy move deep inside of Nate. It pressed on and rubbed against sensitive places, which was just what Brad wanted.

"Tell me, Nate," Brad issued his abbreviated order.

"It's … deep. I feel full. It's … it's pushing on places I've never felt before," Nate explained in between deep breaths.

"Is it good?" he asked, liking that he could break Nate down in this way.

"Fuck yeah," Nate sighed.

Brad reached between their bodies and slapped the base of the plug again and Nate released a soft cry. He moved his hand to Nate's dick, held tight and straining in the cock ring. Nate moaned loud and deep in this throat as Brad fisted him, stroking his erection several times before releasing him, leaving him unfulfilled.

"Back down," Brad ordered and Nate complied readily, pressing his forehead to the bed again.

Brad grasped the toy's base and tugged gently, watching as Nate's body reluctantly gave up its prize. The third stage snapped out, followed by the second and then the first slid free of Nate's grasping hole.

"Good, very good," Brad praised. "Still with me?"

"Yeah," Nate's answer was quick and emphatic.

"I'm taking you up a size," Brad informed him. "Be sure to breathe."

He thickly coated the second plug with lube. He ensured all surfaces were covered by smearing it with his fingers. Again, Brad placed his free hand in the small of Nate's back and pressed the first stage of the new toy into Nate's ass.

Brad watched Nate's dark pink hole open up and wrap around the width of the plug. He kept pushing and Nate's pucker glided down the first stage. When the stage slid past Nate's sphincter with a hard jolt, Nate sucked his breath in sharply through clenched teeth.

"Good," Brad said. "I'm going for the second stage immediately. Keep breathing."

He could hear Nate breathing harshly against the bed. Brad pressed hard, watching Nate's ass open up and accept the wider second stage. His sphincter clamped down on the staging area so hard, it almost took the toy from Brad's hand. Nate's groan was higher-pitched and a little more desperate. He breathed coarsely and Brad watched his body work to adjust to the intrusion.

"Tell me, Nate," Brad said, needing Nate to vocalize how intense this all was for him.

"It feels nice and full. Just right. The stretch is tight, though. It burns a little." Nate's answer was just what Brad wanted to hear. The next stages were going to test Nate, and test Brad.

He slid his fingers into Nate's palm and waited for him to grasp his fingers, and then he pressed hard at the plug and listened to Nate's harsh breathing.

The plug's final stage popped into Nate's ass as it jolted past his sphincter. Nate's grunt bordered on a sob.

"Brad!" he called out, struggling with the intensity, his fingers gripping Brad's hand hard.

Brad squeezed Nate's fingers in return, seeking to reassure him. He ran his other hand along Nate's flank. He placed a line of open-mouthed kisses along Nate's hip and ass cheek, willing him to trust in Brad and relax.

"Sshhh, easy," he soothed. "I've got you."

When Nate's breathing steadied, Brad knelt over him again and eased him up to press his back to Brad's chest once more. Nate cried out as his position shifted the plug greatly and his body clenched and relaxed around the thickness.

He felt Nate's hands clench against his belly, as if seeking the comfort of Brad's heat. He ran his hands over Nate's chest and abdomen, trying to give him that comfort he sought. Brad pressed light kisses to Nate's temple.

"Tell me," he ordered softly.

"I feel really full. Very deep. It's pushing … it pushes on different places." Nate stopped, taking several deep, shuddering breaths.

"The stretch?" Brad prompted when Nate didn't start speaking again.

"The stretch burns but it's tolerable," Nate finished.

"Good." Brad replied. He reached between their bodies and roughly slapped the base of the plug. Nate's cry was deep and rough, his entire body tensed as the sensation rocketed through him.

Brad listened to Nate's labored breathing and watched his chest rise and fall rapidly.

"One more time," Brad said, when Nate's breathing had eased. "Are you ready, Nate?"

Nate's answer was not immediately forthcoming.

"Nate," Brad spoke a little more harshly to focus Nate's attention back on him. "Relax. Breathe." He wanted to push Nate's boundaries but he didn't want to let Nate down by going too far.

When Brad slapped the base of the toy, Nate growled loudly. The muscles of his stomach clenched and he convulsed slightly.

"Good," Brad whispered against Nate's hair. He placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Okay, ease back down."

Nate pressed his forehead to the bedspread and kept his ass in the air.

Brad gripped one of Nate's hands again, and began to withdraw the toy from his ass.

When the third stage popped free, Nate grunted loudly. Brad let go for a moment to caress his ass. He grabbed the toy again and slid the second stage free. Nate's body resisted slightly, most likely because he was tensed from all the extreme stimulation. He grunted again, fingers squeezing tightly around Brad's.

He pulled steadily until the first stage came free, Nate's hole standing open for several seconds afterward. His reddened fissure was shiny with lube and puffy from the stretching. Brad thought it was pretty fucking hot and suddenly wanted to plunge his cock right in there.

Instead, he took the third plug and doused it in lube. Brad lined up his free hand so that Nate could grip his fingers in one hand and grasp his wrist with his other. He pressed the head of the wide first stage of the third toy against Nate's hole and pushed.

Nate groaned on each exhalation, his hands squeezing Brad tightly. His ass stretched wide around the extreme toy, grasping at it and sliding down along the length. When his hole clenched down hard over the edge of the stage and clamped down on the staging area, Nate cried out.

"Brad, oh fuck!" Nate nearly sobbed.

Brad knew it wasn't from fear or pain, but from intensity. Nate had been a Recon Marine. He was a brave, strong motherfucker but Brad had him restrained and was stretching and filling his ass with a toy that abused his prostate with every movement. Of course Nate was going to be emotional. That was why he only trusted Brad with this kind of experience.

Kneeling up, Brad once again covered Nate's body with his own and helped him to sit up. He held their bodies pressed close together. Brad waited for Nate to get his breathing under control once again.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"I don't feel very full but the stretch … it really burns. It's almost too much," Nate said breathlessly.

"How does it feel against your prostate?" Brad asked.

"It doesn't really touch it right now," Nate paused before asking, "It doesn't get any wider does it?"

"Of course it does," Brad didn't dare lie to Nate; not about this, with him having submitted so readily. "It's going to stretch you more than you've been stretched before."

"Fuck," Nate whispered.

"You're ready," Brad assured him. "You're not going to have any trouble at all."

He reached down and stroked Nate's hard, sensitized cock. It was swollen and red and Nate jumped and hissed at the very first touch.

Brad stroked him fast and rough, rubbing his thumb mercilessly over the head several times. Nate's hips thrust into Brad's fist reflexively. He grunted loudly and Brad knew the muscles in his ass were clenching around the plug and driving him insane.

"Two more stages," Brad whispered into Nate's ear. "And I'll let you come."

"Fuck," Nate hissed.

"All right," Brad encouraged. "Back down for me. Almost there."

Nate's movements were stiff and tense and Brad knew he was nearing stimulus overload. He gave Nate his hand and wrist to grip again and pushed the plug into Nate's ass.

The second stage moved inward slowly, stretching Nate's hole wider than Brad had ever gotten it stretched before. Nate was breathing heavily, his entire body was trembling and Brad was meeting with resistance as he eased the toy through the rings of Nate's muscles.

Abruptly, that second stage disappeared into Nate's ass and he cried out.

Brad ran his hand over Nate's ass cheeks. "Breathe through it, Nate," Brad ordered, keeping Nate focused. He pulled Nate upward and pressed them together.

He stroked Nate's cock, forcing his hips to flex and his inner muscles to clench and make the pressure that much more intense. He knew that this time, the plug was pressing relentlessly against his prostate.

"Tell me," Brad whispered.

"I feel so full. It's pushing hard on my prostate and it's sending shockwaves up my spine and through my pelvis." Nate paused, breathing harshly through his mouth. "I don't think I can take anything wider."

Brad wrapped his arms around Nate and pulled him close. "Of course you can. I know you can," he encouraged. He had as much faith in Nate as Nate had in him.

"The burn and the intensity," Nate panted. "I don't know."

"Tell me now, Nate," Brad said, wary of Nate's hesitance. "Are we stopping?" He didn't want Nate to panic or struggle at a time it might do harm.

The pause was interminable. Brad was sure Nate was going to call a halt.

"No," Nate finally answered. "I want to finish this."

"Good," Brad said, pressing a kiss to Nate's temple, both relieved and very proud. "Now back down."

Brad laid his hand in Nate's grip and pushed the toy inward. Nate panted and groaned the entire time his body stretched, strained and accepted the plug. He sobbed loudly when the third stage pushed its way past his sphincter muscle and jammed up against his prostate.

Brad surged upward and covered Nate's body with his own. He pressed his lips to Nate's ear. "That's it, you did it," he extolled. "I'm so proud of you."

Nate's breathing was labored and he keened on each exhale, keeping his forehead pressed to the bed.

Brad ran his hands along Nate's sides and soothed him. "Tell me how it feels."

"I'm so full it's hard to breathe," Nate answered in a rough voice. "I'm stretched so wide my ass feels like it's on fire and my dick is so hard it hurts."

Brad couldn't help but chuckle in response. He kissed along Nate's shoulder. "Just relax, let me do all the work."

Struggling against impatience, Brad took care not to move too fast and injure Nate. He pulled steadily on the plug until the third stage eased out. Nate sighed. Brad ran his free hand over Nate's ass soothingly and pulled again, watching the second stage snap out and hearing Nate grunt. When the first stage pulled free, Nate's hole was wide open, red and swollen. It glistened with lube and Brad realized now he got to slide his dick inside.

He paused, running his hands over Nate's shoulders and ribs. He whispered soothing words of encouragement and caressed Nate's ass. He felt Nate relax beneath his hands and his breathing ease. Brad crawled up Nate's body and pressed his lips to the shell of Nate's ear.

"I'm going to stick my cock in you now," Brad whispered. "I'll be gentle. I just want to feel you around me when you come."

Nate nodded his consent.

Brad sat up and opened a condom. He took his too-hard dick out of his fatigues and slid the condom on quickly. He added a little more lube. Nate was more than slick but he'd also taken a lot tonight and Brad didn't want to take any chances.

He slid carefully into Nate's ass until he was fully seated. He pressed his forehead to the back of Nate's head and rubbed his face in the soft hair.

"You feel so good," he breathed. "You're so fucking slick and hot."

Brad eased them both up onto their knees. He settled Nate on his lap and rocked against him slightly, creating just a little pressure and friction. Nate tipped his head back and rested it on Brad's shoulder. He turned his face into Brad's neck.

He reached around and stroked Nate's cock. Nate groaned, his breath hot and moist against Brad's neck. Nate's hips thrust into Brad's fist. With each forward motion, the muscles in his ass clamped down on Brad's dick. It was just like he wanted.

"Fuck, Brad, enough," Nate growled against Brad's throat. "I need to fucking come, already."

With his other hand, Brad stripped the cock ring from Nate's cock and balls. An instant later and Nate was coming. He shot his load, hot and sticky, over Brad's fist and up onto his own belly. Nate grunted and groaned against Brad, his entire body shaking and shuddering. He clamped down hard on Brad's dick, making the vibrations of his body all the more intense.

Brad came an instant later. His balls rose up and pulsed hard, pumping his spunk out the end of his dick and into the reservoir of the condom.

When Nate's dick had quit pulsing and Brad's balls were done pumping, he eased Nate face down onto the bed. "Easy," he encouraged. "Just relax."

He unfastened Nate's wrist restraints and placed his arms beside him on the bed.

"How are your shoulders?" he asked.

"Fine," Nate replied, already sounding sleepy.

"How do you feel?" Brad inquired. "Any pain or discomfort?"

"Not at all," Nate answered.

Brad unbuckled the collar from Nate's neck. He put everything back into his box and placed it on the floor. He stripped off his clothing and Nate's boots. Brad tossed everything away and lay down next to Nate.

He ran a hand over Nate's back. "Sure you're okay?"

Nate turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Brad. He smiled widely. "I'm great."

"I think I gave you more than you bargained for," Brad commented, wondering if he hadn't pushed Nate a little too far.

"You keep me on my toes, Brad," Nate responded, his eyes closing as he slid into sleep. "I wouldn't have you any other way."


End file.
